


(Fanart) Leonard McCoy

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of Dr. McCoy (AOS)





	(Fanart) Leonard McCoy

  



End file.
